Update 9
Headlines *The quest to rescue the frogloks has begun! *Experience a new instanced adventure area in Everfrost! *Explore a new instanced adventure area in the Feerrott! *Solo writs available for level 45+ players! *You can now customize your in-game music! The Return of the Frogloks *New information has surfaced that indicates the noble frogloks are being held captive in the Feerrott! *Frogloks in West Freeport and Castleview Hamlet can direct adventurers on the quest to help release this honorable race from the bonds of tyranny. *Complete the quest for yourself and create your own froglok character! This quest is well-suited for solo players in their upper 20s, or groups in their lower 20s. *Defeat the powerful evil force binding the froglok spirit and you'll make frogloks available for everyone on your server! This epic battle will require a full raid force of powerful adventurers. Everfrost - The Forbidden Sepulcher *A barbarian cult has invaded a tomb in Everfrost with the intention of raising their dark mistress. *Search for a fallen barbarian in the Jagged Plains of Everfrost to begin this new adventure. *The Forbidden Sepulcher is best suited for small groups and soloers in their low 40s. *When your quest within The Forbidden Sepulcher of Everfrost is complete, you can go back inside and experience the adventure whenever you like! The Feerrott - The Cleansing of the Cove *It appears lizardmen are searching near the Trembling Lagoon for lost treasure. The scaled ones have disturbed the bones of those sleeping for ages, and new, darker dangers now lurk in the lagoon! *Seek out Tarin Varinblade or Mashara Tiogran in the Feerrott to learn how you can help! *The Cleansing of the Cove is best suited for soloers and small groups in their upper 30s. *When your quest is complete, you can go back inside the Cleansing of the Cove and experience the adventure whenever you like! Customize Your Music *You can now customize your in-game music without moving or removing existing EverQuest II music. *Create a folder called "custom_music" in the EverQuest II directory. *Put MP3 files in the new "custom_music" folder and give them the same names as the MP3s in the "Music" directory. *Music within the "custom_music" folder will be played instead of music in the "music" folder. *For example: *Put an MP3 of a song you like in the "custom_music" folder and name it "eq2theme.mp3". *Start EverQuest II, and you will notice that the MP3 file you just renamed will play instead of the default theme. Writs for Level 45-50 Adventurers *The majority of the writs for level 45+ adventurers now target solo encounters instead of group encounters. *New NPCs have been added to both Everfrost and Lavastorm to be sought out for completion of these writs. Guild Window *Added a "Show Guild Name" permission, which allows guilds to have probationary ranks that don't display the guild tag to non guild members. *Added a privacy option to the events area of the guild window that allows a character to elect not to generate guild events. *Added "Purchase Status Items" permission which allows guilds to control which ranks can buy status items from city merchants. *Guildmate login and logout notifications will no longer be sent to alternate characters that are not guilded. *The guild progress bar will now appear correctly when partially off screen. Gameplay *Linkdead players should now return to their last known location when logging back in. *NPCs should be less likely to get stuck or fall out of the world when trying to get somewhere (especially when chasing adventurers who have made them angry). *The tracking window will now list certain NPCs that were not shown before. *Summoned mounts should no longer cause griffins to disappear. *If a character goes linkdead while zoning, the character should end up in the destination zone when logging again. Zones and Population *Many creatures that could not be attacked after their encounters were broken will again be attackable. This applies to creatures such as Vallon Builders in The Orcish Wastes. *Many NPCs will now be hailed by default instead of attacked. This applies to such NPCs as sentries in Antonica, scouts in The Commonlands, villagers and defenders in Thundermist Village, and deputy halflings in The Enchanted Lands. In order to attack these NPCs, you can still right click them and attack, turn on autoattack with them targeted, or use a spell or combat art against them. *The Swornloves can no longer be found in The Commonlands or Antonica. *Nightfall creatures in The Commonlands have recovered from the plague. *A greater portion of population in the Enchanted Lands is now geared toward groups of 4 to 6 players. *Lord Androus will now appear every 10 minutes in Stormhold, and his loot has been adjusted accordingly. *Guard Captain Hess will now appear every 20-30 minutes in Stormhold, and his loot has been adjusted accordingly. *Gnomish tinkerers have fixed the Clock of Ak'Anon, which had been prone to odd behavior. Epic Encounters *Darathar's breath weapon is now slightly more deadly. *If your character dies in an epic raid level 50+ instanced zone, you now have the option to revive within that zone. This will allow you to make another attempt at an epic opponent that defeated your raid force. You may still select to revive outside the zone, but this will prevent you from entering again until the reuse timer has expired. *Many henchmen of epic boss mobs now possess improved power regeneration and have a greater chance hit their opponents. Quests *The levels of many quests were adjusted to be more appropriate. *The journal text in The Fate of Karg Icebear quest has been modified. Additionally, Karg Icebear, in Icespire Summit, will now speak to and reward players for successfully completing the epic encounter. *Homebound readers can now enjoy their copy of Rise of the Orcs: Three. *A house version of The Trials of Sir Morgan is available upon completing this quest. Those who have previously completed this quest may purchase a home copy for a nominal fee from their local sage. *General Fandrak in The Feerrott will now offer Hearts of Ice again if you did not accept the quest the first time he offered it. *The Kouryick the Traitor quest in West Freeport can now be completed correctly. *The libraries in both Qeynos and Freeport carry a new book talking about the spires. *The wolves that attack in the first part of the Little Tarby Lost quest may prove to be more of a challenge. *Cythan, in the quest The Teachings of Yoru will spawn at the appropriate interval. *Challenging Sartar in The Teachings of Yoru will no longer result in Sartar backing down. *Quests that are part of the Birchbark quest series in The Orcish Wastes will now appear in the correct category in the quest journal. *The item reward for Mystail Tails for Fevalin is now of more appropriate quality for the challenge of the quest. *The item reward for The Sweet Taste of Fairy Dust is now of more appropriate quality for the challenge of the quest. *While obtaining citizenship in The Baubbleshire, there's now a waypoint leading to the docks when the player is tasked with going to The Caves. *When using the forge in Runnyeye for the Bone Bladed Claymore quest, it will only consume one ebon cluster rather than all ebon clusters in your inventory. *Sir Tatters will now offer his final quest if the player is on the eighth stage of the Last Straw quest or has completed it. *Athwyn Shaedon has moved a bit further up on the shore, and should be talking to those who speak Ayr'Dal. *All mention of collecting beatles should now specify beetles instead. Those still interested in obtaining beatles should check for record collector shows in their area. *Jailers in Varsoon should now always drop keys needed for the quest The Cove of Decay - Prison Break. *History of the Trials given by Bruhn K'Viir in Nektulos Forest, can again be completed. *The assassin at Vhalen's Tower should no longer spawn for those who have already completed the quest. Items *Item effects that stun, mesmerize, stifle, or fear will no longer affect epic raid targets. *The power increase of the Gift of Cristanos will now target the caster instead of the enemy. *The icon for palladium bangles has been corrected. *The small cabinet furniture item now has the correct appearance. *Owlbears in Nektulos Forest will now drop web-covered armor. *Goblin Rotgut will now grant health regeneration instead of power regeneration. *The broken military pick now has the correct icon. *Baubbleberry Pie will now provide the correct icon in the spell effects window when consumed. *Several crafted accessories that were equipping in the wrong slot have been fixed. *The Feywood Nunchaku now has a more appropriate appearance. *The Snake Hoop now has the correct icon. *The Feyiron crossbow bolt icon has been fixed. *Frostfin Hide Leggings, Northforged Vanguard Greaves, Thick Brigandine Leggings, and Thick Embroidered Pantaloons can now be equipped in the legs slot. *The stats on the Acquisitor Vest, Signet] Breeches, Gloves, Helm, Hoop, and Tags have been improved, and the growth levels are now more appropriate. Spells and Combat Arts *Berserker changes: **Infuriate will now be automatically granted to Berserkers at level 48. **Battle Chant will now improve as it is upgraded. **Coup de Grace's berserk effect will now trigger if you kill the NPC within 5 seconds instead of 3. **Nehron's Stunning Barrage will now have a visual effect when it is used. *Brawler changes: **Indomitable Will now provides greater benefits when upgraded. *Brigand changes: **Plead for Mercy is now more effective than Beg for Mercy. *Bruiser changes: **Merciless Stomp's secondary buff effect will now trigger if you kill the NPC within 10 seconds instead of 5. *Conjurer changes: **Taneranthalis' Shuddering Ground will now snare your opponent correctly. **Phogiston, Pullation, and Embers will no longer stack with Gift of the Magi. *Crusader changes: **Knight's Stanceno longer gives a skill boost to Tower Shield since it isn't a knowledge Paladins possess. **of Armament] no longer allows the Crusader to cancel the negative effects while the target retains the positive effects. The spell description has been clarified. *Defiler changes: **Putrified Balm's proc effect will now apply to the target rather than the caster. **Tierbold's Pestilent Miasma will now deal extra damage against beings of Shadow. **Keigwyn's Corruptive Anathema is now known as Keigwyn's Deadly Anathema. **Tendrils of Fear should now proc more frequently. *Fighter changes: **Intervene will now improve as it is upgraded. *Illusionist changes: **Scorching Beam now has a heat damage-over-time effect associated with it. *Inquisitor changes: **Forced Submission, Forced Acquiescence, and Forced Compliance will provide greater benefits when upgraded. *Mystic changes: **Touch of the Grey will now snare your opponent correctly. *Paladin changes: **Aegis of Hope no longer gives a skill boost to Tower Shield since it isn't a knowledge Paladins possess. *Ranger changes: **Hidden Fire is now more effective than Hidden Shot. *Scout changes: **The Tracking window can now be toggled between sorting by distance and by name without logging out. **Sneak will now improve as it is upgraded. *Shadowknight changes: **Unholy Aura scrolls are no longer named Unhallowed Aura. **Cursed Sacrament's description now includes the correct reagent component that must be used to cast the spell. *Templar changes: **Nomsoe's Blessing of Transal and Jusagta's Rune of Just will now increase strength properly when the Symbolic Faith effect goes off. **Reproach debuffs additional magic/mental/divine resistance as the spell is upgraded. *Troubador changes: **Graceful Avoidance's intelligence buff will increase as the spell is upgraded. **Entrancing Sonnet] will now appear in the maintained spells window. *Warden changes: **Primal Instinct and Primeval Instinct will provide greater benefits when upgraded. *Warlock changes: **Paralyzing Fear should indicate its effects more clearly. The secondary effect and the fear component no longer use the same icon. *Wizard changes: **Ring of Cold should now correctly snare the target. Tradeskills *The recipe for Arcane Concerto (Adept III) will now properly return adept versions of the spell at all quality levels. *The Carpenter reaction art Muse has changed from +20 durability -20 power to +20 durability -6% success. *Crafted lamps and chandeliers should now emit light. *Wall Chair is now called Wall Chain. *Merchant Juvena and Merchant Elbow now sell fuel. *The progress required to craft many drinks has been adjusted to make drink creation difficulty more consistent. *Carpenter Essentials recipe books now contain recipes to create racial furniture that used to be available at NPC merchants: **Gukta Bucket - Artisan Essentials 5 **Troll Chair - Artisan Essentials 6 **Troll Wooden Crate - Artisan Essentials 7 **Freeport Bedside Table - Craftsman Essentials 11 **Gnome Resting Chair - Craftsman Essentials 11 **Gnome Thinking Chair - Craftsman Essentials 12 **Gukta Ironwood Shelf - Craftsman Essentials 12 **Faydark Wooden Stool - Craftsman Essentials 13 **Halasian Bucket - Craftsman Essentials 13 **Halfling Drum - Craftsman Essentials 13 **Kaladim Bucket - Craftsman Essentials 14 **Kaladim Wall Chain - Craftsman Essentials 14 **Large Bench - Craftsman Essentials 14 **Medium Bench - Craftsman Essentials 15 **Plain Gukta Vase - Craftsman Essentials 15 **Simple Dresser - Craftsman Essentials 15 **Small Wooden Table - Craftsman Essentials 16 **Small Weathered Keg - Craftsman Essentials 16 **Oggokian Chair - Craftsman Essentials 17 **Baubbleshire Table - Carpenter Essentials 20 **Halasian Boiling Pot - Carpenter Essentials 20 **Erudin Ornate Urn - Carpenter Essentials 21 **Crafted Vase - Carpenter Essentials 21 **Coalition Ornate Rug - Carpenter Essentials 21 **Antonican Ornate End Table - Carpenter Essentials 22 **Faydark Chair - Carpenter Essentials 22 **Faydark Tavern Table - Carpenter Essentials 22 **Erudin Warding Orb - Carpenter Essentials 22 **Faydark Vase - Carpenter Essentials 23 **Faydark Wooden Table - Carpenter Essentials 23 **Lab Flask - Carpenter Essentials 23 **Short Militia Shelf - Carpenter Essentials 23 **Broken Large Bench - Carpenter Essentials 24 **Fine Landscape Painting - Carpenter Essentials 24 **Freeport Coffee Table - Carpenter Essentials 24 **Oggokian Rock Table - Carpenter Essentials 24 **Generic Wall Sconce - Carpenter Essentials 25 **Gnome Simple Table - Carpenter Essentials 25 **Oil Painting of a Knight - Carpenter Essentials 25 **Halfling Wooden Table - Carpenter Essentials 26 **Kerran Chair - Carpenter Essentials 26 **Open Chest of Skulls - Carpenter Essentials 26 **Painting of the Sun God - Carpenter Essentials 27 **Thexian Chair - Carpenter Essentials 27 **Ornate Halasian Chest - Carpenter Essentials 27 **Thexian Table - Carpenter Essentials 28 **Thexian Wine Rack - Carpenter Essentials 28 **Ornate Vase - Carpenter Essentials 28 **Antonican Rug - Carpenter Essentials 29 **Embellished Rug - Carpenter Essentials 29 **Erudin Globe - Carpenter Essentials 29 **Fine Painting of a Stone Building - Carpenter Essentials 31 **Ornate End Table - Carpenter Essentials 34 **Ornate Bedside Table - Carpenter Essentials 35 **Skull Post - Carpenter Essentials 36 **Oil Painting of a Brick Castle - Carpenter Essentials 36 **Oil Painting of a Sea Shore Cliff - Carpenter Essentials 37 **Wooden End Table - Carpenter Essentials 37 **Long Ornate Shelf - Carpenter Essentials 38 **Paladin Brazier - Carpenter Essentials 44 **Oil Painting of a Castle - Carpenter Essentials 45 **Oil Painting of a Stone Castle - Carpenter Essentials 46 Controls, Commands, and User Interface *You now stay closer to groupmates when you /follow them. *Item links should once again work properly in all chat channels. *The arrow on the map will now point in the direction your avatar is facing rather than your camera. *There is new mouse control option available for use: Options > Controls > Mouse Settings > Auto Run Off When Both Mouse Buttons Down (default is yes). If you turn this off, autorun will no longer be canceled when you press both mouse buttons at the same time. *The store window now shows coin gain per session as well as total coin gain for offline sales. *Bags will now default to being non-sellable when they are first created. You can still sell bags by clicking the "not for sale" checkbox in the merchant window. *The mail window will now show the total number of messages as well as the number of unread messages you have in your mailbox. *Examining spell scrolls in the merchant window will now display its effects correctly. *There is now a "cancel" button in the waypoint window. *The waypoint window should now clear when you reach the end of the waypoint path. *Quests with long names should no longer have their names cut off in the quest journal. *Spell scrolls that are Lore or No Trade will now indicate this when moused over. *Mousing over an item in the merchant window will now show its tooltip. *The "Default Access" level in the housing window has been renamed to the "Public Access Level" to prevent confusion. *The Balanced profile now enables interactive water and splash particles by default. Art *It no longer appears to rain underwater. *Female elf hair should no longer show through robe hoods. *When dryads freeze in their death pose, they now turn to solid wood. *Vanguard shoulders on elf males should no longer seem to hover. *The Blood Drenched Gi will now occlude other armor properly. *The prism effect that indicates where a scrying stone can be used is now visible from further away. UI Files Updated *eq2ui_mainhud_letterboxframe.xml *eq2ui_mainhud_mail.xml *eq2ui_mainhud_waypoints.xml *eq2ui_playerhousing.xml *eq2ui_popup_rewardpack.xml *eq2ui_mainhud_tracking.xml *eq2ui_mainhud_openedmail.xml *eq2ui_examine.xml *eq2ui_mainhud_guild.xml *eq2ui_gamedata.xml *eq2ui_ButtonStyles.xml *eq2ui_inventory.xml